The invention eliminates a separate connection of an electric heating element to a water heater tank and a separate securing of a thermostat to the wall of the tank by the employment of a single fitting secured to the tank wall which is constructed as an attachment for holding the electric heating element in place and receives the arms of a bracket for securing a thermostat in engagement with the wall of the heater tank.